1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and a method for providing a video service. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and a system for providing a video service for distributing a plurality of multipoint control units (MCU) in an MCU cluster to forward the video service via a controller.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with advancement of networking communication technologies as well as presence and development of video services, video conference terminals located in different places are connected by video service systems through communication networks. Under the control of multipoint control units (MCUs), geographically separated users can exchange information mutually by means, such as graphics, voices and so on, through a video conference service and can use application systems that support the users for real-time message exchanging and sharing or starting collaborative work in distance. The video services can not only enhance fidelity, effectiveness and convenience of communication among the users in different places, but also play an important role in distant learning programs and business conferences.
Nevertheless, when large on-line video communication, such as an on-line education system or a simulation of large-site classroom session, is requested, an individual MCU is incapable of providing sufficient video service resources to all subscriber terminals due to limitations in system resources thereof and limited upgrade of hardware capabilities.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of publishing and subscribing a video service through an individual multipoint control unit (MCU).
Referring to FIG. 1, when a publisher terminal 100 publishes a video service through a designated first MCU 310a to provide the video service, other subscriber terminals (e.g., subscriber terminals 102 and 104) can only subscribe the video service through the same first MCU 310a where the publisher terminal 100 is located. Namely, if the number of the subscriber terminals exceeds the maximum limit that one MCU can afford, the MCU cannot provide the subscriber terminals with sufficient service resources. Accordingly, how to facilitate the subscriber terminals 102 and 104 in getting rid of limitations from limited resources of the MCU and increase the number of users participating in the video service an important goal to be achieved by the persons skilled in the field.